


to make it through

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Emperor Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: The birth of their fifth child doesn't go as smoothly as either Kylo or Hux had hoped.





	to make it through

**Author's Note:**

> So, disclaimer: this isn't something I consider up to the usual par of fics I put up here. I've been doing several self-indulgent, family fluff fics lately just for fun. I wasn't going to post this one on ao3, but I also like having most of my content in one place. 
> 
> This is all just to say don't take it super seriously in terms of realism and characterization, sometimes I just want to write something that appeals to me and makes me happy. 
> 
> Anyway, I gave Kylo and Hux some kids for this AU and have been writing intermittently about them. You can find more info about them on my Tumblr [here](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com/tagged/huxlings) if you're interested. This fic in particular is about the birth of their youngest. There's complications, but things end up all right.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, if it's your thing.

Kylo’s grown a little better about keeping himself calm in the years since he’s become a father, but it’s hard to find tranquility when he sits at Hux’s bedside, watching him struggle to birth their child.

At least the medic and his assisting droids know their duties to the emperor. Kylo hates putting his mate’s wellbeing into the hands of others, but he understands little about childbirth aside from what he’s experienced with their two sets of twins. For that, they’d set Hux up in his nest, allowing the emperor to give into his instincts and allow labor to progress naturally. Kylo had enjoyed it—when Hux hadn’t been cursing and crushing his hand—appreciating the intimacy of the moment as he helped his mate give life to their children. Of course there had been a medic on call, in case of an emergency, but apart from that no one had bothered the pair until they held their pups in their arms.

This time, however, it’s different. They’d tried the nest through the first, mild contractions, but once they grew in intensity and frequency Kylo knew something was amiss. He could sense the disquiet building in his mate, could feel the uptick in Hux’s heartbeat. He’d pressed his hand over Hux’s exposed chest, inquiring with a soft chuff against his mate’s ear, only for him to shake his head and let out a tight sob.

“S-Something’s wrong—“ Hux had said with eyes wide, his unsettled tone sending a bolt of fear into Kylo’s chest. The alpha had wasted no time summoning the medic, who promptly whisked the emperor off to receive proper assistance with Kylo storming on after them.

So now Hux lies in his private medical ward, forced from the comfort of his nest and into a thin, sterile robe. Its hem rucks up a little over his belly, allowing room for little electrodes to pepper his skin. The sensors hook up to one the many machines surrounding Hux’s bed, the heartbeat of their child carefully monitored on a glowing blue display. Kylo tries to let the tinny _beeps_ reassure him, but as time goes on it only prickles his anxiety.

 _Failure to progress_ , the medic had informed him after they’d first examined Hux. Unusually prolonged labor, to Kylo’s understanding. It’s not necessarily dangerous, but poses additional risks if it lasts too long. They’ve been giving Hux additional pain medication and plenty of water, encouraging Kylo to comfort him through the process, to rub his back or help change his position if the emperor needs it. 

Hux looks scared, despite his best efforts to the contrary. He tries to keep his chin up and expression focused through pain and pressure surged through his loins, but whenever the medic isn’t looking his lip trembles, eyes watering under the bright white lights.

Kylo holds Hux’s hand now, carefully stroking his knuckles as he tries to keep his mate comforted, even as he deals with his own worries. He refuses to show weakness now while his mate lies so vulnerable—Hux needs his strength and confidence, needs something to cling to so he can believe everything will be alright.

Kylo carefully pets Hux’s hair with his other hand, stroking the sweaty red locks off his forehead. The omega leans into his touch, grateful for a little affection through the pain and stress as he tries to keep his breathing even. It’s tempting to try to use the Force to ease Hux’s pain, but Kylo worries about interfering too much with the delicate process of birth. Instead he uses it to focus on the little pulse of life inside his mate, the presence he’s nourished over the months.

“ _Pfaask_.” Hux grits his teeth, shifting as another contraction clenches through him. “Why won’t they come out already?”

“They will.” Kylo rests his palm against Hux’s forehead, thumb rubbing softly against his skin. “You just need to be patient.”

“ _Patient?”_ The omega hisses, glaring at Kylo. “Y-You—you talk about being _patient_ , with a damned child trying to push its way through your pelvis—“

Hux starts as one of the machines suddenly begins to sound off rapidly, the labored tinge in his cheeks draining out in fear. Kylo inhales sharply, eyes focused on the display monitoring their pup’s heartbeat, watching the little blue line start to shift in erratic peaks.

His chest clenches in fear, his grasp on the little spark of life inside his mate wavering.

“What’s going on?” Hux’s voice strains, his own heart monitor starting to accelerate. He tries to push himself up off the bed, his arms trembling with the effort. Kylo places his hand on his omega’s shoulder, trying to gentle him back down despite his own racing thoughts.

The medic and the assisting droid bustle around him, checking all the monitors and feeling Hux’s belly, between his legs. The expression on her face grows serious as she lifts her head to address the pair.

“My emperor, the child needs to come now, if we’re to avoid further complications.”

Hux stares at her as if he doesn’t fully understand, his eyebrows arching in concern.

“But—“ he gasps, floundering “—it’s not—I’m not ready!”

“Waiting may pose further risk to the child,” the medic explains, “I would recommend surgery to best ensure their welfare.”

“Surgery?” Hux shakes his head, grip white-knuckled on the railing of his bed. “No. Absolutely not, I—“

“Hux,” Kylo interrupts, squeezing his hand. He can sense his mate’s distress, through the cloud of his own concern for their child. “Don’t be stubborn. Please.”

The emperor pulls his eyes from the medic, fear glistening in their depths. Hux swallows roughly, his thumb anxiously stroking against Kylo’s hand.

“Alright. I understand. I’m just…” Hux’s shoulders shudder with the pain of another contraction, his teeth digging into his lower lip. When it passes, he nods curtly towards the medic, who quickly instructs the droid to prep Hux for surgery.

A medical curtain is quickly drawn over his belly, blocking the process from his sight. Kylo keeps his eyes fixed on his mate for now, holding Hux’s hand with both of his. The omega’s eyes daze slightly with the additional anesthesia, though his expression still roils with worry.

“To think,” Hux swallows, jaw tensed, “I birthed two sets of _your_ twins with no issue, but get unlucky with _one_ —“

“ _Shh_. It’s going to be alright.” Kylo leans in, brushing his lips over his omega’s brow. “They’re strong. Like me, like you.”

The smell of blood and disinfectant reaches his nose. Kylo tries not to imagine the medic sawing through Hux’s abdomen, trying to focus instead on how close they are to meeting their pup.

But his heart twists as a distressed sob rips from Hux’s lips, tears bubbling up in his eyes.

“They’ve gone so still—Kylo, _please—“_ He whimpers, begging his mate though Kylo can do little more than wait and hold his hand tightly, bringing Hux’s knuckles to his lips.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he repeats, losing himself to mantra. He’s unsure what else to do but cling to hope that everything will turn out for the best, until a tight breath draws his attention above the curtain shielding his mate’s belly. His grip on Hux’s hand falters as he lifts his head, letting it slip between his fingers and fall limply to his lap.

“Kylo,” Hux croaks, looking up at him frantically from beneath his unkempt hair, “what’s going on?”

The medic’s grim expression remains as she lifts something grey and bloodied out of Hux’s middle. There’s no movement, no cry coming from the little body cradled in her hands. Kylo’s heart stops, lips parted in disbelief.

 _No. No no no. It can’t be_.

He and Hux have spent months waiting to meet their pup. Their children have grown so eager to welcome this most recent addition to their family, already suggesting names and choosing which of their old toys to give to the baby. There’s already a little bed reserved for them in the nursery, filled with blankets he’s caught Hux lovingly caressing when he thought no one was watching.

It can’t all end like this, not when they’re so close.

He watches numbly as the medic tries to clear the pup’s mouth, siphon oxygen into their lungs as she massages their chest. Kylo can hear her clinical intonations, swimming with the heartbreaking cries of his mate as Hux tries to reach him through the sudden muffling in his ears. Every second that passes without the reassuring cry of his child sinks the alpha deeper into anguish, and as the medic ceases her efforts, it threatens to swallow him completely.

But Kylo—even as rage and despair surges to the forefront of his mind—doesn’t lay hands on the medic, doesn’t crush her throat or toss her into the wall as a means to cope with his loss. He doesn’t even strike out against the unfeeling droid. Instead he rises from Hux’s side and stretches out a hand, eyes not wavering from the tiny, bloody body in the medic’s palms.

“Give them to me.”

The medic hesitates for only a split-second before she hands the newborn over to Kylo. He cups his hands gently around them, pulling away the soiled towel wrapped around the little form.

A girl. He and Hux have another little girl. 

She’s still warm from the omega’s body, blood and fluid stuck to her skin. She has Hux’s petite nose, and a dark swath of hair like Kylo’s sticks atop her head.

She’s not premature. She has all her fingers and toes and perfect, chubby cheeks. She’s healthy, meant to grow and thrive.

She just needs his help.

Kylo leans in to rest his forehead against hers, disregarding the blood, and closes his eyes.

At first there’s nothing, but the alpha probes deeper, reaching out with the Force. There he finds that little spark of light he’d sensed inside of his mate, the life he’d encouraged over the past nine months. It’s fading, but still _there_ , still within his grasp.

Kylo coaxes the little sensation, gifting her his strength, his love, all the life that waits for her if she just breathes, just opens her eyes. He needs so badly to meet her. _Hux_ needs to meet her.

_Please, little one. Come back to us._

A small, weak mewl pulls Kylo out of his mind, and he inhales so deeply his chest hurts. His eyes snap open and he leans away, watching as his daughter starts to twitch in his hand, her little fists clenching as she tries to start breathing.

“There…that’s it…there you are…” Kylo’s voice breaks, emotion tightening in his throat.

Her fragile chest trembles as he softly rubs it with his thumb, encouraging her little wails until they grow stronger. By the time her breathing starts to even she manages to open her eyes, fixing Kylo with a vibrant, jade green.

Hux is crying openly beside him, tears trailing down his cheeks as he watches Kylo. The alpha turns, cradling the pup in his arms as he crouches down to Hux’s level. By the time he works up the strength to speak he too has started to cry, unable to hold back his relief as he holds the little, squirming bundle to his mate.

“Do you want to meet your daughter?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll post more family/kid fics on here, I know it's considered "cringey" and while I like having ao3 as an epicenter for my fic, I also like to make sure it's my best work. So we'll see. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
